


Forever And A Day

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Three Year Anniversary, Top!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I’m late, but it’s for One Direction’s third birthday, Harry and Liam celebrating their relationship and making love(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever And A Day

Harry let out a heavy breath, biting down on his bottom lip as he felt Liam push into him, his cock making Harry feel like he was being split in two. He whimpered softly at the burn of the stretch as Liam bottomed out.

Liam looked down at the boy he loved with all his heart and rubbed soothing circles on his hips, “Shh, baby. You’re okay.” Liam felt how tight and hot Harry was around him and he waned nothing more than to just fuck the boy senseless but no, not today.

Today was July 23rd. And it meant so much to Harry and Liam.

It wasn’t just the day One Direction got put together, it was the day Harry and Liam’s lives intersected and morphed into one. Ever since that day, Liam and Harry have been inseparable.

People thought it was weird because they were complete polar opposites but once you saw the love they had for each other, just showing in their eyes, in everything they do, you don’t comment on it. You sit back and take it in because it is truly beautiful to see a love like that.

The first time they made love was the 6th week on the X-Factor, after Liam had a burst of courage and admitted to the curly-haired lad that he loved him. Harry had admitted his feelings after and they will both admit, they were a little awkward at first working up to it, but once it happened, neither of them would take it back.

Liam was taken out of his thoughts as he felt a hand on his arm that never failed to give him butterflies. He looked into those familiar green eyes, filled with love and lust, making Liam let out a small breath.

Harry nodded at him, silently telling him that he can move. Liam licked his lips and leaned down, pressing their foreheads together, making Harry’s legs spread a bit more and push back against his stomach a bit but neither of the two lovers had an objection.

Liam slowly pulled out, before pushing back in, feeling how Harry took him inch by inch and was so glad they were past using condoms because he liked this. This closeness with Harry that no one else is allowed to have.

Harry gasped softly, his eyes fluttering as he moved his hands up to tangle in Liam’s hair. His heart was racing and he already had a light layer of sweat on him.

This is what Liam did to him, the reaction he had from his boyfriend being around. Harry wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist as he started to slowly thrust in and out of him, keeping it slow and gentle.

They didn’t want to just have a quick fuck today. No, not on this day.

They wanted to keep it slow, make love to each other all through out the night and just celebrate the last three years that they have had with each other, knowing how lucky they are. A love like this only comes by once and a while.

Liam leaned down and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, getting his heart racing as he kept pushing into his lover, both of them breathing heavily into the kiss, but neither one of them caring. Liam moaned softly as Harry’s tongue slid into his mouth.

It wasn’t a heated kiss, but a slow one, their tongues just sliding against each other as their bodies rocked together. Liam pressed their bodies closer together, changing his angle and hitting Harry’s prostate with each slow thrust.

Harry let out a small whine and moan each time, his own cock leaking pre-cum steadily against his stomach. Liam kept thrusting as he pressed their torsos against each other, holding himself up on his forearms as he kept sliding his tongue against Harry’s.

Harry pulled slightly on Liam’s hair and started to breathe heavier because now with Liam hitting his prostate repeatedly with the added pleasure of Liam’s stomach sliding against his cock with each thrust into him, he wasn’t going to last much longer. Liam felt Harry clenching and unclenching around him and knew the boy was close.

He was close himself, feeling that familiar heat pooling in his stomach. He pulled away and kissed him one last time before laying his head on Harry’s shoulder, right over his heart so he could hear it beating.

He pressed a kiss to his jaw and thrust harder, hitting Harry’s prostate with more pressure as he whispered, “I love you.” That sent Harry over the edge.

He came hard between their stomach with a loud cry of Liam’s name, thighs shaking as they tightened around Liam’s waist and his hole clenched around Liam’s cock. Liam moaned softly and thrust a few more times before cumming hard inside of Harry, filling him up as he rode out both their highs.

They both tried to regain their breath, Liam listening to Harry’s heartbeat and Harry tearing up as he ran his fingers through Liam’s soft hair. Harry let out a shuddering breath as the first tear fell.

He just couldn’t believe what has happened in the past three years. He met Liam, came out to the boys, the fans, stood up to management for their relationship, has the most amazing boyfriend in the world, he’s happier than he’s been in a long time.

Liam sat up and slowly pulled out of Harry, he laid down next to him and pulled him into his arms, frowning as he wiped the tear away, “Baby, no. Why are you crying? Have I done something wrong? Did I hurt you? Did I—” He was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against his own.

Harry pulled away and smiled despite the tears in his eyes and spoke through a voice thick with tears, “I’m just really happy.. Just really fucking happy. I love you so much, Liam.”

Liam smiled softly and settled down next to Harry, pulling the boy close as he whispered, “I love you too, baby. Forever and a day.”


End file.
